Tons de Cinza
by fermalaquias
Summary: Encontrar Malfoy naquela sala não era o que ela esperava. e o que aconteceu depois daquilo ficaria com ela pra sempre.


**N/A : Primeira fic! Apenas me deu vontade de escrever. A idéia dessa fic estava há dias na minha cabeça, e só hoje resolvi colocá-la no papel. Sejam condescendes comigo, ok? Ah, nada disso me pertence, e blá blá blá... Boa leitura. E Reviews, please! Agradeço a Gika Black que betou a fic e que me ensinou a postar aqui no Fanfiction!**

**

* * *

**

Não sei quando começou essa loucura. Nós éramos apenas conhecidos, conhecidos que se odiavam. Cada vez que você falava com aquele seu tom sarcástico, irônico e superior, insultando minha família, meus amigos, a mim, eu queria pular em você. Lançar azarações para te deixar deformado, com traumas para o resto de sua vida. Sempre foi assim, eu odiava você e você me odiava, sentia desprezo por mim. Porém, naquele dia tudo mudou.

Estava andando sem rumo pela escola, pensando em como as pessoas podem ser tão cruéis, a Luna tinha sumido, o Neville foi torturado numa detenção e o Trio Maravilha tinha desaparecido do mapa. Esperava que tudo acabasse logo, eu estava perdida em pensamentos, quando ouvi um soluço vindo de uma sala de aula abandonada. Entrei o mais silenciosamente possível e estanquei com o que vi. Você estava sentado, encostado na parede úmida, chorando. Um Malfoy chorando, eu pensei que aquilo não era possível. Eu queria sair dali, daquela situação incomoda, torcendo para que você não me percebesse ali, mas você me olhou. Com seus olhos cinza, penetrantes, avermelhados e tão vulneráveis no momento.

Eu não podia, queria, mas não podia sair dali. E seguindo um impulso, sentei ao seu lado, não sei o que eu estava pensando no momento, mas eu queria passar um tipo de conforto para você, queria fazer algo. Aquele dia eu percebi o quão sozinho você estava, você não tinha amigos em Hogwarts, aliados sim, mas não amigos. E eu pensava em como seria a relação com sua família. Então você me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

"O que faz aqui, Weasley?"

"Não sei."

E nós continuamos sentados naquela sala fria e úmida, sem dizer uma palavra.

Quando nos encontrávamos pelos corredores, não existia mais a troca de insultos, apenas troca de olhares. Eu não conseguia insultar alguém que se mostrou tão vulnerável. E aquele dia sempre estava na minha mente: 'Por que você estava chorando?' 'Por que você estava tão fraco?' 'Eu só queria poder ajudá-lo.' 'Será que você merece algum tipo de ajuda?'

Passaram-se semanas, até que eu resolvi passar naquela sala novamente. E para minha total surpresa você estava lá, sentado no mesmo lugar daquela tarde. Porém dessa vez não estava chorando.

"O que faz aqui, Weasley?" A mesma pergunta daquele dia, mas num tom superior, num tom que me irritou.

"Não sei, honestamente não faço idéia." A resposta saiu numa mescla de sinceridade e irritação.

E ficamos em silêncio, cada um perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos. Todos os dias eu voltava naquela sala, e todos os dias você estava lá. Começamos a trocar insultos. E eu não entendia porquê voltava lá. Contudo, no meio da confusão de Hogwarts, do medo que estava tomando conta, a única coisa segura que eu tinha era que você estaria naquela sala, nem que fosse para trocar insultos.

Alguns meses passaram e logo os insultos se tornavam mais escassos, e as conversas mais civilizadas, é claro que nós continuávamos com tons sarcásticos e irônicos, mas não eram mais insultos. Conversávamos sobre tudo e sobre nada, sobre o futuro, o passado e o presente, sobre a sua vida e a minha vida, sobre nossas escolhas. Essa última foi a que mais me atiçou a curiosidade, eu queria saber por que você escolheu ser um comensal.

"Por que Malfoy, por que escolheu ter a marca negra?" – Eu ainda não sabia que existia tons de cinza, não só preto e branco.

"Isso não te interessa, Weasley." – Você respondeu quase entediado.

"Claro que me interessa se não me interessasse eu não estaria perguntando." – Você sempre fugia dos assuntos que se relacionavam com a guerra e sua família.

"De novo, Weasley, não te interessa!" – Respondeu num tom levemente irritado.

"Por que Malfoy? Você realmente acredita nas idéias de um louco? Você gosta de torturar as pessoas? De matá-las? Pessoas inocentes, que o que fizeram de errado foi nascer?" – Eu falava rápido, querendo mostrar o quão absurdo era se aliar ao lado negro.

"O que você não entende Weasley, é que no mundo não existe só preto e branco, existem muitos tons de cinza."

"Claro que não, uma pessoa não é obrigada a se tornar um comensal, todos têm uma escolha. Todos que são comensais gostam de matar, de torturar, querem sempre o pior. Todos estão no lado escuro, no lado preto, Malfoy." Então você lançou um olhar gelado, se levantou e saiu da sala.

Eu continuava a ir à sala todos os dias, esperando que você aparecesse, que você retornasse com aquela falsa segurança que me passava. Demorou dias para você aparecer de novo, eu estava sentada no chão frio, quando você chegou.

"Eu não fui obrigado. Eu tinha escolhas, porém essas escolhas não me deixaram opção. Eu me tornava um comensal e assim salvava minha família, ou eu não me tornava e assistia meus pais serem torturados e mortos na minha frente. É claro que depois eu morreria da mesma maneira."

"Por que você não falou com Dumbledore? Ele poderia te ajudar."

"Entenda Ginevra, quando se trata de Voldemort, não existe essa escolha."

Eu não sei o que me motivou a isso, se foi o olhar que pedia para ser compreendido, o remorso que eu sentia, ou um simples impulso. Eu apenas abracei você. Eu queria te mostrar que você não estava sozinho, queria que essa nossa estranha amizade ajudasse você, que te fornecesse forças para seguir em frente. Eu queria aproveitar o calor dos teus braços, o seu cheiro, a sua segurança. E foi nesse dia que eu percebi que o mundo não era monocromático, mas existiam milhares de escalas de cinza. Você me abraçou de volta, me apertou em seus braços, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. E ficamos um bom tempo nos abraçando, confortando e sendo confortados. Os dias se passaram, e continuávamos a ir naquela sala, e nossa relação agora com mais contato, com mais conforto, com mais carinho.

O dia da Batalha Final chegou, e eu esperava e pedia que tudo desse certo, que Voldemort fosse morto, que você não se machucasse. Mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido, em um momento um comensal estava me atacando, e no outro você estava me defendendo e morrendo pelas mãos dele. Naquele dia eu percebi o quanto gostava de você, o quanto você era importante para mim. O dia que eu te perdi, eu percebi que eu realmente gostava de você. Quando a batalha acabou, quando Harry venceu Voldemort, eu chorava, eu estava despedaçada. Ninguém entendia o porquê de eu estar chorando por você, o meu desespero, a minha angústia. Porque somente eu sabia que você não pertencia ao lado negro, você sempre foi cinza, cinza como seus olhos, os olhos que sempre me faziam me perder neles. Naquele dia eu perdi o meu amigo, o meu conforto, a minha segurança, o meu amor. Eu perdi você.


End file.
